


Break Me Apart

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Creampie, Degradation, Face Slapping, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Painplay, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Tim have hate sex.Tim likes being used and abused.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 278





	Break Me Apart

"Fucking hurt me, _hurt me._ " It came out as a desperate gasp, bordering on a growl, and Jason yanked his head back harder, pulling his hair painfully, and sank his teeth into his neck hard enough to bruise.

He pulled the two fingers that had been working on opening Tim up out, and spit on his hand, slicking up his cock with it and pushing in _hard_.

Tim gave a small, pained shout, hands clenching uselessly, scraping against the brick wall he was pressed against.

"Shut up," Jason snapped, pulling back and thrusting in again sharply.

"Fucking _make me_ ," Tim snarled back, and before he could even blink, Jason had slapped him hard in the face and was pushing his cheek back against the rough brick.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Replacement."

Tim laughed, purely because he knew it would piss Jason off more. " _Make me_ ," he repeated in a hiss.

Jason snatched the gun from his thigh holster and shoved it against Tim's temple, flicking off the safety. "Consider yourself _made_."

Tim shivered and closed his eyes, tightening his stomach muscles to stop himself from coming right then, as Jason continued to pound into him at a punishing pace.

"Good boy," Jason said, voice thick with condescension. "Stand there and take it like a good little Replacement."

Tim did just that.

When Jason finally came, he pulled out harshly, some of his come spurting onto Tim's back and ass, sliding down slowly, dripping into his uniform pants.

Jason flicked the safety back on, and put the gun away, zipping himself up and turning away.

"Better put yourself back together, little birdie, before B comes along and sees you up against the wall, ass out and covered in come like a common whore." He called back, as he walked away down the alley, back out onto the street.

Tim watched him disappear, and then let out a slow breath. He carefully fixed his uniform — and fuck, he was still painfully hard, but he would wait until he was back home to deal with that. For now, he adjusted his cup as best he could, and then shot out a grappling line, swinging up onto the rooftop above him.

Walking — or hell, any movement at all — was none too pleasant, but Tim was well acquainted with this brand of pain by now, and he carried on back to his usual patrol.

By the time he was back at his flat, his boner was mostly gone, though it had made a valiant attempt at resurgence a few times when some of the bending he'd had to do had really made him feel the burn in his ass.

He started to pull off his suit, and the back of his pants stuck slightly to his skin with Jason's come, making him groan. He hurriedly stripped off the rest of the suit and stepped into the shower.

The warm water relaxed his muscles and his hand wandered down to his cock, stroking himself slowly. He gave a small sigh when his cock hardly responded, and pressed his fingers to the bruise Jason had left with his teeth, but that still wasn't _enough_. Frustratedly, he dropped his hand back to his ass, pressing a finger into the sore opening.

It ached, but he pressed his finger deeper, and finally, his cock began to fill again. He cast his mind back, remembering the scrape of the brick against his cheek and the cold metal of the gun against his temple, and _Jason_. Jason's cock in him, his hand pulling his hair, his teeth on his neck, his _voice_.

He quickly got hard again, stroking himself rapidly, pushing his hips forward into his hand.

" _Fuck_." He was hard, but he couldn't come like this. The memory of Jason was too distant, too unreal.

Tim eased his finger out of himself and briskly soaped himself up, rinsing off and turning off the water in a huff.

He had _told_ himself he wouldn't do this again, wouldn't call Jason up pathetically to beg him to help him get off after they fucked. He had told himself. But here he was, drying himself off quickly and heading straight for his phone.

Jason picked up on the third ring. "What do you _want_ , Replacement? I was finally about to get to _sleep_."

Tim grimaced. That certainly wouldn't make Jason any more willing to help him out. "You _know_ what I want, Jason."

Jason sighed. "This is pathetic. You always end up crawling back for more, don't you? It's never _enough_ with you."

Tim closed his eyes and laid back on the bed, hand back on his cock. Jason sounded annoyed, but the kind of annoyed that meant he was about to give.

"Fucking _fine_ ," Jason snarled, when Tim said nothing.

Tim's breath caught. _Yes_.

He put the phone on speaker and set it on his chest.

"Never enough for you, is it?" Jason repeated, his voice deepening. "Want me to fuck you again? To _use_ you? Want me to pull your hair and slap you around until you're gagging for it? You liked it when I slapped you earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes." It came out in a whisper.

"You liked it even better when I pulled my gun on you too, huh? Knowing I could blow your brains out at any second? Almost got you off, didn't it?"

"Yes," Tim breathed, barely audible, moving his hand on his cock faster.

"That's what I thought, you little sicko. Bet you're enjoying that nice bruise I gave you when I bit you, too. Bet you can't stop touching it."

Tim's other hand froze where it had been prodding at the bite, caught in the act.

"Bet you're doing it right now, aren't you? Want me to bite you again? Mark you up so everyone knows what a sick little slut you are? Mark you up and make you _mine?_ "

A small moan slipped out of Tim's mouth, and Jason laughed cruelly.

"Yeah you like that, don't you? Anything that makes you feel used and abused and _owned_."

Tim whimpered.

"And I own you, don't I, Replacement? You can't stop coming back to me, begging for it. Can't get off without me anymore, can you?"

Tim bit his tongue. Jason wasn't going to make him say it.

"I said _can you_ , Replacement?"

"...No," he quietly admitted, after a moment. _God_ he was weak.

"Yeah," Jason said smugly, "that's what I thought. Can't get anybody else to wreck you the way I can, can you? Bet it just turned you on even more, being come on and left like the used little slut you are."

Tim gave a choked moan, his orgasm taking him by surprise. "Oh," he hiccuped. " _Ohhh yesssss_."

Jason was quiet for several long moments as Tim regained himself.

"Thanks," Tim finally whispered.

"You are one sick fuck, Replacement," Jason said flatly. "Get some sleep." He hung up.

Well the last bit was closer to caring than usual for Jason. Maybe Tim was growing on him after all.

He didn't dare bank on that, though.

Tim placed his phone on the bedside table, wiped the come off of his stomach with a tissue, and pulled the covers over his aching body. 

He could promise himself that he wouldn't do this again, that he wouldn't be begging Jason to fuck him raw in some safehouse or back alley or on some rooftop in a few days, but he knew it would be a lie.


End file.
